The History of Riddick: A Writer's Tool
by Amita4ever
Summary: This is fiction, but not FAN fiction. I put this together and thought others might find it useful. This is a summary of Riddick's 'history' from official sources.
1. The History of Riddick

**WRITER'S NOTE:**** For those who might want to know if this is revised or updated, add ****History**** to your Story Alert list. When I update or revise it I will remove the last chapter (Revisions & Updates) and "add" an updated version so a story alert will be sent out. If I remember I will also try to make note of the revision or addition in the summary so you'll know what has been changed/added – that way you can check it out if you're interested or delete the alert if you're not.**

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**INDEX**

**Chapter 1 - The History of Riddick**

**Chapter 2 - Sources Used / Known Missing**

**Chapter 3 - ****Revisions & Updates**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**

* * *

****COPYRIGHT NOTICE:**This is in no way my creation. All characters and events mentionedin this posting _(except those noted) _were created by individuals officially connected with the production of the Riddick movies and are therefore copyrighted to those individuals and/or Universal Studios. 

**SOURCES:** The specific sources used (and not used) in this timeline are available in Chapter 2 - Sources Used / Known Missing.

**WRITER'S NOTES:** I am sure this is not a comprehensive listing, nor do I make any boast as to its accuracy, except that events mentioned are documented to an official source. It should also be noted that the books and the movies are also not always in agreement. Where I have come across a conflict or discrepancy I have tried to note it, but I know I have not caught them all. I'll revise from time to time if I discover (or am told about) new ones in the course of writing.

This is not intended as a critique on any writer anywhere. This posting merely attempts to gather information from different official sources in one location for the benefit of any writers, like myself, who enjoy writing stories within (or somewhere in the vicinity of :o) the "official canon" of the character.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
**OPTIONAL INFO**** :-)  
****The vital stats of the actor Vin Diesel who portrayed Riddick:**

**Height**: around 6.1

**Weight**: 200+ (varies between movies)

**Eyes**: Brown

**Hair**: Before shaving, dark and curly

(Thanks to FanFic Member Chocolate Eclipse for pointing out a great info source on Mr. Diesel)

**

* * *

**

**-oOo-****

* * *

**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 

**The "OFFICIAL HISTORY" OF RICHARD B RIDDICK**

(Not Jack/Kyra, Johns, Toombs, the universe, nor any other aspect or individual except as they interrelate with the character of Riddick)

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**OH**** – O**fficial **H**istory gleaned from an official source. Exact placing on the timeline may not be accurate. See the documentation for details.

_**(Italics):**_ In a few places I've made comments or expressed my opinion – these are designated by italics in parentheses.

_**Italics: **_(without parentheses) **MY STORY** is **NOT**** O**fficial **H**istory! But since I am posting the history, I'm taking the liberty of indicating where my stories take place on this time line :o)

It should also be noted that "The Company" seems to have different definitions depending on who is writing. I don't recall any definitive evidence in my sources that "the Company" is some mega-corporation now ruling the universe as some have used it, but that doesn't mean it's not. In my stories I have chosen to interpret it in a less far reaching manner – a business company on a smaller scale, or a company of soldiers. With what I find in official sources, I suspect either could be used and still remain relatively within canon (if that is your desire at all, it is, after all, your story).

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**HISTORY PREVIOUS TO BEING SENTANCED TO PRISON**

_**MY STORY:**__Saved By Grace__ In progress_

**OH **– A Necromonger warrior (The Lord Marshal) consulted a 'seer' and is given a doomful prophecy regarding a male child born on Furya causing his downfall **(TCoRm)****1**. The 'seer' may have been the warrior's prisoner and the 'prophecy' simply given out of "...desire to instill uncertainty in a tormentor" **(TCoRb)****2**.

**OH**** – **Necromongers attack planet Furya with the purpose of committing infanticide and eliminate virtually the entire population in the process **(TCoRm)****3**. There is indication that Furyan's were not eliminated as a race – Shirah says "Look at our world - at the graves of all those who didn't escape 30 years ago. There is no future until we settle the past," but the devastation and decimation was, indeed, massive** (TCoRm)****4**.

**OH**** – **Someone discovers an infant in a liquor-store trash bin with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and saves him **(PBm)****5**. This appears to have occurred on Furya **(TCoRm)****6**, but is not recorded in his records, which read "Place of Birth: Unknown."**(IPB)****7**

**OH**** – **Riddick indicated he was educated in the penal system **(TCoRm)****8**.

_**MY STORY**__ background: __Be Still – Part 1: Chances__ / Adopted then orphaned a second time, Riddick saw the dark side of the foster system. By the age of seven he had been permanently relegated to the juvenile detention system, then was assigned to a mercenary guild through a cooperative education program at 15. At 18 he signed on with the guild and was assigned to Sigma 3._

**OH**** – **Served as an elite Company Ranger assigned to Sigma Galaxy. His rookie job was that of a sweeper. Sweepers cleared out tunnels prior to mining by drawing out and eliminating Spitfires, a huge, slimy, acid spitting lizard with motion sensors for eyes. "Riddick was burned more than once by stray drops of venom. Then he learned to cheat at dice" thus was able to avoid being the decoy **(PBb)****9**.

**OH**** – **He was the promoted to the Strikeforce Academy on Sigma 3's moon for training where he "learned all there was to know about killing," then was "turned lose" to enforce security on Sigma 3, "which amounted to slavery…"**(PBb)****10**

**OH**** – ****OFFICIAL**** TAKE:** "Didn't take him long to learn the company was running a crooked game everywhere it operated…When the murder and torture became too much for Riddick to stomach, he blew the whistle. But instead of reforming the system… Riddick was branded a criminal. …The evidence he had gathered disappeared and he was put into Deep Storage" **(PBb)****11** _(Deep Storage is not defined – my guess: cryo or a maximum security slam)_

_**MY STORY**__ background: __Be Still – Part 1: Chances__ / In my story the ORPHAN EVENT 1 mentioned below and the OFFICIAL TAKE above are blended – As part of Sigma Company Riddick is pulled into an operation to kill civilians (among other things) and blows the whistle. __The owner of the mercenary guild instructs him to wait. Knowing Sigma's next mission would destroy a colony with some 300+ families, Riddick takes action when it becomes apparent the guild owner is not and systematically eliminates Sigma Company – 486 men. His trial is skewed and he is found guilty on all counts and sent to his first adult slam._

**OH - ORPHAN EVENT 1**_ - "_During one escape, Riddick joined a mercenary outfit that augmented a company of E-TAC soldiers fighting in the Wailing Wars. Of the 500 men in that outfit, Riddick was, supposedly, the only man to leave the planet alive. Rumors (uncorroborated by this investigator) suggest that Riddick killed most of his own platoon." **(PBw)12** _(I found this event frustrating because not only is there no time frame except "during one escape", but there is no motive given, so I chose to combine it, in part, with the whistle blowing in MY STORY: __Be Still – Part 1: Chances)_

**OH – ORPHAN EVENT 2** - Exactly where it fits in his timeline I am not sure, except it is prior to TCoR, but there is some indication that Riddick is the subject of an Aquilian fable about an altruistic felon, Sjazier, who rallied the city of Kaina against Premier Gui Pasoft in the Age of Edification. By assassinating Premier Gui, the felon frees a nation of slaves.  
This fable is the basis for an Aquilian Novel called Amadak: The Reluctant Warrior. This novel tells the tale of "one man whose ties to no one make his selfless/savage acts of bravery all the more compelling. In the harvesting season of '17, an outlaw rallies an army from the lower class to bring down the butcher who rules their land. Not widely known the novel has reached cult status among the youth in the sector"** (HR:TCoRw)13. **A cross reference with Riddick's records indicate he was there, although instead of rallying the city, Riddick's records read he incited it "to riot" and along with the assassination, he is credited with stealing a T-1000 memory chip **(HR:TCoRw)14. **_(Wish I'd learned about this one sooner – Who knows, it might have found a home in __Be Still: Chances__ as well ;o) Another contributor to this history, GM Andy, has suggested a potential location for this __might__ be during the period of time after Butcher Bay before Johns spots Riddick in the market.)_

**HISTORY AFTER BEING SENTANCED TO PRISON**

**OH - Orphan Prison** - Altair Prison Network. Time served: unknown. This prison is a mystery. It shows up in the Hunt for Riddick game only after you collect some bio-data on Furya and cross reference it on board your ship with Riddick's files and the data you've hacked from Helion Prime security. Evidently individuals kept at Altair are not always named as the bio-data was the key to unlocking Riddick's presence there. The reason for this is not given, nor is any time frame given except that on a list of three prisons he is known to have escaped from, it is listed AFTER Ursa Luna and BEFORE Butcher Bay. _(Considering the evident secretive nature of this prison, it possibly might have been the location of some or all of the psychological evaluations and might tie into the "Psychology: Classified / Physiology: Classified" listing given in __Into Pitch Black__ but that is __pure__ speculation)_

**OH**** – **"Prison psychological evaluation portrays subject as violent sociopath with primitive fight or flight responses." **(PBw)****15**A psychologist also noted that Riddick was not a mindless killer but in fact had, to Riddick's way of thinking, a valid reason for the death of every individual he killed, although the psychologist notes that the victims might not agree with the validity of Riddick's reasoning. In addition, during one psyc eval, a drawing done by Riddick under the administration of a heavy drug cocktail seemed to be worthless scribbles until reassessed _after_ his escape. He had been scheduled to have his frontal lobe removed, but escaped before the procedure could be preformed. When the image was re-evaluated, the scribbled shapes were shown to coincide exactly with the positions of the guards killed during Riddick's break from his cell when viewed through the security camera. Evidence of potential precognitive ability?** (IPB)****16** _Where or when these evaluations were done is not specified. _

**OH** -Another doctor (Cutter, the inmate who shined his eyes) claimed Riddick's senses were so acute he could hear the blood rushing through your veins, smell the pheromones released by your skin, and sense your presence within a half mile radius **(IPB)****17**.

**OH**** – **Served time in Hubble Bay Penal Facility **(PBw & HR:TCoRw)****18** Time served: two point something years.

**OH**** – **Before his third year was up he overpowered a guard, took his uniform and got away. He shot 2 guards and a pilot escaping in the prison planet's only freighter **(PBb)****19**. Johns indicates the pilot's throat was cut **(PBm)****20**.

**OH**** – **"The Company put a million-credit contract on his head and he became a wanted man pursued by every bounty hunter, bushwhacker and Merc in the space lanes." **(PBb)****21**

_**MY STORY: **__Be Still – Part 1: Chances__ - In progress_

**OH**** – **"And each assassin Riddick eliminated was added to his list of "serial killings." **(PBb)****22**

**OH**** – **Served time in Ribald S Correctional Institute **(PBw & HR:TCoRw)****23**. Time served: unknown

_**MY STORY: **__Turn About - __In progress_

**OH**** – **Served time in Tangiers Penal Colony **(PBw & HR:TCoRw)****24**. Time served: unknown

**OH**** – **'Served' time in Ursa Luna max-sec (maximum security) prison (a.k.a. "Slam City"- an orbiting maximum security prison facility)** (PBw & HR:TCoRw)****25**. In actuality after being transferred to Ursa Luna, he killed one of the transport guards and forced the other to collect the transfer fee for him before escaping into the depths of Slam City. After avoiding the guards for a number of hours, he killed a technician and used the uniform to get aboard and steal a ship killing a second guard in the process. Time 'served': 11 hours, 22 minutes. After Riddick escaped, William Johns takes up the trail, being instructed by the warden NOT to bring Riddick back to Ursa Luna, but to take him to Hubble Bay when recaptured **(PCSlam)****26**.  
**(EYE SHINE ORIGIN 1:)**At Ursa Luna Riddick encountered a slam doctor (inmate with an MD) AKA "Cutter" who "shined" his eyes **(IPB)****27**. He took out the technician to acquire the man's uniform _and_ his goggles **(PCSlam)****28**. According to Toombs, the eye shine procedure was done at Ursa Luna and the odds of getting a perfect "shine job" such as Riddick received are incredibly remote. Only .2 percent survive the procedure/ only .005 percent recover sight **(HR:TCoRw)****29**. _(Only 2 people out of 1000 survive? Only 1 out of every 20,000 recovers their sight? I personally find these odds incredibly unrealistic – even more so that Riddick would take the chance (this is the guy who learned to cheat at dice because those odds weren't good enough for him). Makes you wonder why __**anyone**__ would ever try this procedure. I presume whoever typed that web page forgot what putting a percent sign behind a decimal means. Even without it the odds are atrocious (2 in 100 survive/ 1 in 2000 recover sight). To say.2 (20 percent) __die__ during the procedure and only .05 (5 percent) recover __perfect__ vision (the others being left with blindness or some degree of less-than-perfect) would probably be more realistic, but that is my opinion._)

**OH**** – **At some point in time Riddick went for Johns' 'sweet spot' and a fragment of the blade was left in Johns' back **(PBm)****30**, but exactly _when_ this happened is unclear. This first hunt leading up to Butcher Bay is not documented anywhere I am aware of, but it is clear that Johns is dealing with the shard after Butcher Bay and that it is well healed (with all its repercussions) by Pitch Black 70 plus days later. Did it happen prior to Butcher Bay? During? I don't know. _There is one incident in the game where Riddick stabs Johns with a screwdriver/tool but the action is fast and dark and its not entirely clear where Johns is stabbed nor is there any mention of the type of injury afterwards so it is a __possible__ origin of John's "metal tickle" but it is not confirmed _**(EBB:m)****31.**

**OH**** – **Served time in Butcher Bay Correctional Facility **(TCoRm)****32**. Time served: unknown (potentially 10 - 15 days? - the time could be variable depending on the skill of the gamer playing the game)  
**EYE SHINE ORIGIN 2:)**Injured in a fall, Riddick gets his arm stitched up by a man with some medical know how called Pope Joe. After Pope Joe is done the Furyan woman/spirit, Shirah (seen in the director's cut of TCoR), speaks to Riddick saying she is going to give him a gift because he has been blind too long and provides/activates his eyeshine. Riddick refuses to believe he's hearing voices inside his head and convinces himself Pope Joe must have done it **(EBB:m)****33**.

**OH** - After a "disagreement" with the warden, (and Riddick wreaking havoc through several levels of the multi security leveled prison) Johns decides to take his prisoner to a different slam. That entails them escaping from Butcher Bay together, which they do **(EBB:m)34. **

**OH** - **The following events are an abbreviated version of Johns' Chase Log:** **(PBm:2-JCL)****35**

_**MY STORY: **__Nigh Unto Christmas__ / In progress_

» ----- After they get some distance behind them, Riddick "doses" Johns and leaves him for dead.

» ----- Johns picks up Riddick's trail determined to maintain his flawless record: 17 out of 17.

» ----- Johns makes reference to the "metal tickle" in his back and he expresses concern he's become addicted to Morphine.

» ----- Day 7) Tracks Riddick to some burned out planet (not named – Necromonger tie in?), but Riddick's not there.

» ----- Day 20) Johns missed capturing Riddick in the Aquila Major marketplace – 3 people dead.

» ----- Day 26) Johns finds a ghost ship just off the shipping lanes, Rykengoll crew dead. They tried to hijack the Big Evil. Riddick took their ship instead.

» ----- Day 27) Almost catches Riddick in a brothel (planet not named). Johns' hand injured by a "cheap shot" and Riddick escapes. Johns says he hates Riddick's eyes.

» ----- Day 30 something) Another close encounter leaves Johns banged up again – twists his ankle chasing Riddick. He complains in his log about it on day 39

» ----- Day 53) Another bounty hunter after Riddick, Dresden, is found dead, sliced down the spine, on Lupis 5.

**OH**** – **"Finally William Johns came along and blasted two kids to get Riddick's attention and threatened to execute two more unless Riddick surrendered." **(PBb)****36**

» ----- Day 63) "Leaving the Conga system...I would'a never guessed he had such a soft spot in his little heart. Children in peril. He's stupid like that. Should know that'd slow him down too much."

» ----- Day 76) Johns put himself and Riddick on a transport freighter called the Hunter-Granzer en-route for the Tangiers System intending to turn Riddick in to the Tangiers Penal Colony. _**MY TAKE**__: Johns is taking Riddick back to the Tangiers Penal Colony who is offering the most significant bounty in the area because they are still trying to figure out how he escaped the first time and want to learn from the "horse's mouth" where "the hole" is before someone else finds it.)_

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

**MOVIE- Pitch Black** (Moderate summery because while the movie is now available on DVD, it is rated R)

» ----- The Hunter-Granzer passes through the tail end of a comet (TCoR commentary suggests it may have actually been the comet-like Necromonger ship) and is damaged; the captain killed. It crashes on a desert planet. Not all the air brakes deploy and the ship is going down at the wrong angle. In a desperate attempt to save the ship and her own life, the docking pilot starts purging cargo. When it's not enough she tries to purge the passenger compartment as well but the communications officer prevents it. Forced to try harder, she manages to force the stuck air brakes. By the time they come to a stop the ship has been ripped apart, and 11 people out of 40 plus have survived: Richard B Riddick (a convict), William Johns (his captor), Carolyn Fry (the ship's docking pilot), Shazza & Zeke (free prospectors), Paris (an antiquities dealer) Imam Abu al-Walid (a Muslim holy man) who is in charge of 3 teenage pilgrims enroute to New Mecca and, finally, Jack 'B Badd', a 13 year old "boy" traveling alone. Riddick escapes during the crash. He tries (while still cuffed, shackled and blindfolded) to kill Johns and is recaptured, only to escape again.

» ----- While searching for water they have find a deserted mining encampment with a skiff they can use to escape if they can power it with cells from their crashed transport.

» ----- When Zeke goes missing while digging graves and Riddick is caught on the scene, everyone assumes he killed Zeke. Only Carolyn is willing to consider Riddick might be telling the truth when he says "look deeper." Riddick is right - there are tunnels under the earth and something living in them nearly kills Carolyn too. / In light of the situation, Johns offers Riddick a deal - help them get off planet and he'll "cut Riddick loose." Riddick doesn't believe him, but takes the deal to get out of the chains, and once he does he begins to pull his own weight literally and figuratively earning the hesitant respect of the other survivors. While working at the settlement Jack, admiring Riddick, has shaved "his" own head and scavenged a ramshackle set of goggles.

» ----- Planet goes into eclipse leaving the whole planet "Pitch Black," releasing savage, nocturnal, light-sensitive creatures _(some well over 6 feet tall)_ Riddick has described as "worse than me" while they are trying to get the power cells from the crashed ship. Because the vehicle they were using was solar, they are suddenly forced to decide between staying at the crash site (not safe, especially since they have no idea how long the eclipse will last) or moving the power cells back to the skiff on foot. Carolyn Fry, the de-facto captain, decides they are going for the skiff and essentially puts the lives of every survivor in Riddick's hands as he is the only one who can see to lead the way... A decision Johns is none to happy with.

» ----- As they start out Carolyn hopes she hasn't made a mistake, wants to cut a deal with Riddick, but he won't deal – won't set himself up to be betrayed, but says, "Been a long time since anyone's trusted me. That's somethin' right there." When asked if they CAN trust him, Riddick answers ambiguously, "Actually... (completely genuine) that's what I been askin' myself."

» ----- The creatures are attracted to blood, and shortly after another of the survivors is killed by them Riddick reveals Jack is a girl and she's "bleedin'" (on her monthly cycle).

» ----- Down to 6 survivors, Johns is killed by the creatures after a fight when Riddick takes exception to the bounty hunter's suggestion that they kill Jack and use her as a diversion to keep the creatures off their backs while they make a run through a dangerous canyon.

» ----- Down to 4. When rain suddenly puts out their torches guaranteeing death, Riddick acts saving the others by sealing them in a nearby cave with a rock while he finishes dragging the power cells (over 200 lbs in weight) to the skiff alone.

» ----- Once on the skiff, after a brief wrestling with his conscience, the survivor in Riddick wins out. He breaks his only light source to finalize the decision and makes preparations to leave the last three survivors on the planet. / After filling a bottle with an alternative light source (glowing grubs found in the cave), Carolyn manages to get out of the cave and catch up to Riddick as he sits on the tarmac preparing to take off. He tries to entice her to come with him and leave the others, but her conscience reasserts itself. The woman who was willing to jettison 40 plus lives to save her own is now willing to die for two. Riddick finds this "very interesting," and this turn around seems to reawaken some element of his own lost humanity. He and Carolyn go back for the others together.

» ----- As the 4 survivors make a run for it back to the settlement and the skiff, Riddick helps the others over the final slick muddy summit leaving himself to bring up the rear some distance behind them. The other 3 reach the skiff safely, but as Riddick enters the settlement he gets caught in an alleyway between two huge adult creatures. He survives the encounter, but his leg is badly slashed. Carolyn, hearing him scream, goes back for him and finds him on the ground stunned... in shock. She motivates him to move by saying, "I said I'd die for them, not you. Now get up!" He does, but he can't stand/walk without her. Suddenly one of them is slashed. For a moment neither is sure who's been hurt, then Carolyn is ripped away and carried aloft by one of the creatures. Riddick falls to the ground shouting "Not for me! Not for me!"

» ----- Riddick escapes with the last 2 survivors (Imam and the girl, Jack), intentionally killing as many creatures as he can in the process. After they break orbit Jack asks what they should say about him if anyone asks questions. Riddick answers, "Tell them Riddick died somewhere on that planet."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

**MOVIE- Dark Fury** (Minimal summery as movie is available on DVD)

» ----- Takes place immediately after Pitch Black as the 3 survivors float in space in the skiff.

» ----- Riddick, Imam & Jack are picked up by the bizarre lady bounty hunter, Chillingsworth. / After wiping out the entire force sent to subdue him, Riddick surrenders rather than let Chillingsworth kill Jack.

» ----- The three are escourted, Riddick in chains, down a huge hall with a multitude of bodies cryoed on either side - mercs on one side, captured convicts on the other. Chillingsworth keeps an army on 'ice' to 'thaw' as she needs them. Riddick must have felt a little intimidated by the situation because despite having told Imam not to pray for him a few minutes earlier, when he is separated from Imam and Jack the last things he says is, "Imam, pray."

» ----- Chillingsworth likes to turn the deadliest killers (like Riddick) into living statuary for her collection. To determine how best to "display" him she wants to see him in action so sets him up in her arena defending Jack and Imam from two nasty alien creatures. Riddick kills the aliens (with a little assistance from the others), but is uncooperative as an art medium and breaks loose (after digging an explosive implanted in the side of his neck out with the tip of his knife) with Jack and Imam in tow.

» ----- Bounty hunter Toombs is introduced (1 of a multitude of mercs Chillingsworth wakes up to take on Riddick).

» ----- The three lead the mercs (including a rhino sized cyborg 'dog') on a chase through the ship until it becomes obvious that they aren't going to make it... together. Knowing he's the target Riddick tells the others to make for the hanger while he takes on their pursuers. Imam is hesitant - is Riddick just trying to get rid of them? Even if he is, it is still the only option. They will just have to take the chance. Imam forces Jack to comply.

» ----- Riddick does deal with the pursuers, leaving a blood trail for the 'hound' to follow and then tricking the handlers into getting his scent on them thus becoming the hound's target (Toombs is smart enough to see the trap before it is too late so avoids getting slaughtered by backing out), then he deals with the hound itself before making his way to the hanger.

» ----- In the hanger Riddick faces Chillingsworth's second in command in a violent bloody fight. Riddick again prevails, but then finds himself at the mercy of an infuriated Chillingsworth. Before she can shoot Riddick, however Jack shoots Chillingsworth, saving his life. The question as to whether he would have left without them is not tested - they made it.

» ----- The three survivors take to the stars once more in a new 'borrowed' ship leaving Toombs on Chillingsworth's ship.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

**OH** - The following information was provided to an agent assigned to find Riddick 19 weeks after the H-G crash: "Riddick, Richard B / Date of Birth: Unknown / Place of Birth: Unknown / Prison Time Served: 23 years 9 months / Psychology: Classified / Physiology: Classified" **(IPB)****37**_(Once again the numbers don't add up right. If we presume Riddick is physically around 25 years old in PB that means he started serving prison time when he was just over 1 year old and leaves no leeway for the times he's spent on the loose. I considered the possibility that "prison time served" counted time served as a juvenile AND additional time accumulated in cryo - Deep Storage? (For example, Butcher Bay's triple max section was cryo based. Riddick escaped it, but I don't know how long it took him) so that his time served and his physical age were not necessarily synchronous, but in TCoR it had been a real 30 years since Furya was attacked - as stated by Shirah - so the numbers just don't jive.)_

**OH** – Riddick leaves Jack in Imam's care on New Mecca in the Hellion System. **(TCoRm)****38**

**OH**** – **5 years time hiding out on the snow & ice covered Planet 6 in the U.V. System **(TCoRm)****39** "If asked who he was hiding from, he probably would have said himself." **(TCoRm:C)****40**

**OH –** At this time Toombs Subject Info reports Riddick's: **(HR:TCoRw)****41**  
» ----- specifically responsible for the deaths of the mercs named: William Johns, Benton Ju, Colin Grent, Phillip Norwood and one other whose name was spelled with symbols.  
» ----- kill count is "unquantifiable."  
» ----- escaped from Ursa Luna, Ribald, Tangiers and 3 other unnamed prisons.  
» ----- wanted on 5 worlds in 3 systems.  
» ----- got the highest bounty ever recorded by the Mercenary Guild (being offered by Tangiers).

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

**MOVIE– The Chronicles of Riddick** (Minimal summery as movie is now available on DVD)

» ----- Toombs finds Riddick on the icy Planet UV 6 (the particulars of the hunt are drastically different between the movie and the book, but both end with Riddick taking Toombs' ship).

» ----- Pulled into conflict with planet killing Necromongers by Imam

» ----- Learns he is Furyan/ Imam is killed.

» ----- Captured by Toombs / Served time in Crematoria - Time served: days/ finds Jack (now called Kyra)

» ----- Escapes Crematoria with Kyra, leaving Toombs caged in the hell hound kennel **(TCoRm)****42** / dead **(TCoRb)****43**

» ----- When it appears Riddick has been killed, Kyra leaves with the Necromongers who tracked him there.

» ----- Riddick challenges the leader of the Necromongers, the Lord Marshal / Jack/Kyra is killed helping him.

» ----- By right of combat Riddick becomes the new Lord Marshal of the Necromongers

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

_**MY STORY**__: Be Still - Part 2: Choices__ / Not yet posted_

**

* * *

**

**-oOo-**

**

* * *

**

**DOCUMENTATION **(**DC** - Director's cut) 

1 **The Chronicles of Riddick** (movie; unrated DC) (also book, page 220)

2 **The Chronicles of Riddick** (book) page 220

3 **The Chronicles of Riddick** (movie; unrated DC)

4** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC) (while Riddick is being scanned by the Quasi-dead)

5** Pitch Black** (movie; unrated DC)

6 **The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC)

7**Into Pitch Black** - Billed as a sequel to PB, it is a promotional 'movie' aired on the Sci Fi Channel.

8** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC) (Also book, page 56)

9** Pitch Black **(book) pg 26-27

10** Pitch Black **(book) pg 27

11** Pitch Black **(book) pg 27

12** Pitch Black: Official movie website**

13** Hunt for Riddick: The Chronicles of Riddick** **Official movie website** (Crematoria records)

14** Hunt for Riddick: The Chronicles of Riddick** **Official movie website** (computer cross reference of collected data)

15** Pitch Black: Official movie website**

16**Into Pitch Black** -(Prison psychologist visual record)

17**Into Pitch Black** - (visual record of the interview with "Cutter")

18** Pitch Black: Official movie website & The Hunt for Riddick online game:** Prior Known Addresses

19** Pitch Black **(book) pg 27

20** Pitch Black** (movie; unrated DC)

21** Pitch Black **(book) pg 28

22** Pitch Black **(book) pg 28

23** Pitch Black: Official movie website & The Hunt for Riddick online game:** Prior Known Addresses

24** Pitch Black: Official movie website & The Hunt for Riddick online game:** Prior Known Addresses

25** Pitch Black: Official movie website & The Hunt for Riddick online game:** Prior Known Addresses

26** Pitch Black: PCSlam download by Brian Murray and David Twohy**

27**Into Pitch Black** - (visual record of the interview with "Cutter" - Coincides with the PCSlam download origin)

28** Pitch Black: PCSlam download by Brian Murray and David Twohy**

29** The Chronicles of Riddick:** **Official movie website** - Hunt For Riddick online game

30** Pitch Black** (movie; unrated DC)

31** Escape from Butcher Bay: The movie **(game website) – This is a very basic summary of the storyline for the game based on the "movie" found at Vin Diesel's Tigon Studio web page. I've been told by one game player that the 'movie' leaves out some significant details, and it left me asking a few questions, but if you haven't played the game and don't plan to, the movie is certainly better than nothing.

32** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC)

33** Escape from Butcher Bay: The movie **(game website) – A second "official" origin for Riddick's eye shine. Take your pick – guess you got options here.

34** Escape from Butcher Bay: The movie **(game website)

35** Pitch Black **(movie: 2nd release)** Bonus material: John's Chase Log**

36** Pitch Black **(book) pg 28

37**Into Pitch Black** - (Initial info supplied to agent)

38** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC)

39** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC)

40** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC)** Bonus material: Commentary (Vin Diesel speaking).**

41** Hunt for Riddick: The Chronicles of Riddick** **Official movie website** (Toomb's subject info)

42** The Chronicles of Riddick **(movie; unrated DC)

43 **The Chronicles of Riddick** (book)


	2. List of Sources

**SOURCES USED**

**

* * *

**For the purposes of this history, sources were deemed official if they were released, published or posted by Universal Studios (or authorized affiliate) or made by (or in conjunction with) individuals directly connected with the filming of the movies (For example, PCSlam by David Twohy, the producer).**

* * *

****SOURCES USED**

» ----- **The Chronicles of Riddick: ****Pitch Black** (Director's cut) DVD – the 2nd release of the Pitch Black movie

» ----- **Pitch Black** – The novelization (book) by Frank Lauria

» ----- **Pitch Black** – the official movie website

» ----- **PCSlam** - an 'animated' download (found on the Pitch Black web site) by David Twohy (Pitch Black's director) and Brian Murray.

» ----- **Into Pitch Black** - Billed as a sequel to PB, it is a promotional 'movie' aired on the Sci Fi Channel depicting an agent assigned to recapture Riddick after the crash of the Hunter-Granzer. The agent is going over the intel collected on his target and at the crash site as he prepares and tries to subcontract a merc's assistance. Found at MegaDownload dot com - search for "Into Pitch Black" (in quotes).

» ----- **Escape From Butcher Bay: The Movie** – A "movie" made of clips from the game by Tigon Studios. Found on the TigonStudios dot com web site under games.

» ----- **The Chronicles of Riddick** (Director's cut) DVD – the movie

» ----- **The Chronicles of Riddick** – The novelization (book) by Alan Dean Foster

» ----- **Hunt For Riddick** – online game found at the official Chronicles of Riddick movie website

**If there is something I missed in one of these sources feel free to bring it to my attention – please include web addresses for the Internet, page numbers for books, location on DVD for bonus features, and DVD chapter # and/or general point in story for movies. Thanks.**

**

* * *

****KNOWN MISSING SOURCES**

**If others are familiar with these sources and have specific references they can add to this timeline, I will consider updating this history. Send me a message through my profile and we'll go from there. The more detailed the reference, the more seriously it will be considered, especially if it is confirmed by others as I can't check them myself.**

» ----- **TCoR: ****Dark Fury** – the animated DVD (I saw this, and don't recall any "historical" references, but then I wasn't seriously looking for them at the time.)

» ----- **TCoR: Escape From ****Butcher Bay** – video game (I haven't played it, and don't intend too). I've been told that the "movie" mentioned under sources leaves out quite a bit, so if someone has a more detailed summery of the storyline or a list of any "historical" information revealed it would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Revisions & Updates

**WRITER'S NOTE:**** For those who might want to know if this is revised or updated, add ****History**** to your Story Alert list. When I update or revise it I will remove the last chapter (Revisions & Updates) and "add" an updated version so a story alert will be sent out. If I remember I will also try to make note of the revision or addition in the summary so you'll know what has been changed/added – that way you can check it out if you're interested or delete the alert if you're not.**

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**REVISIONS AND UPDATES**

**Dec 07 -** The order of prisons has changed. There is more than one list of prisons Riddick has served in out there and in the ones I originally found the order was not consistent so I felt I had some lee way in their placement. A second source of information (courtesy of GM Andy) confirms the order of one of the original lists so I am altering this document to match them. Also a new prison - Altair - has been added; details at the beginning of the prisons section. Lastly, I added a few details to the Dark Fury summary for those who haven't seen it (At some point I will put up a transcript of DF [also courtesy of GM Andy I just have to find time to format it).

**Sept 07 - **I finally got my hands on "Into Pitch Black," the Sci Fi Channel 'sequel' to PB. Not a lot of brand new stuff, but additional details, and confirmation of others.

**Aug 07** – A reviewer reminded me that because of the R rating, some Riddick fans may not have seen Pitch Black _(which, I__**M**__HO, was the best one for story and character development, and certainly the worst one for language)_ so I've added more details to that summary for the benefit of those who haven't seen it. I really hope to improve on that in the future, but my stories come first and I'm behind on those as it is. Anyone want to do one for Dark Fury? Escape from Butcher Bay? Contact me through my profile.

**Mar 07** – Added info gleaned from the Hunt for Riddick online game

**Jan 07 –** Added a little info on the Butcher Bay game (hopefully more to come).

**Dec 06 –** Updated Johns' Chase Log / Added to Vin Diesel's vital stats

**Nov 06** – Additional detail from TCoR book regarding the 'prophecy' given to the Lord Marshal

**Oct 06** – Eye Shine Origin 2 added

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●


End file.
